


But I Will Come Back

by Kinderby



Category: Gone With the Wind, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinderby/pseuds/Kinderby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's only there to keep gossip down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Will Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> After about fifteen years away from this book, and several years away from dedicated writing, I fell headlong back into GWTW and fanfic a couple weeks ago. This is the result. Set after the book, borrowing just the idea of Rhett's gossip-quieting returns.

He kept his word. He came back just often enough to keep the gossip down. Not extinguished altogether, of course – everyone knew what a hard woman Scarlett was, and why should Captain Butler, the poor dear, stay in that ghastly home for long with no Bonnie to love, and only Scarlett for scant comfort – and the gossip was voiced a little louder now without Melanie to drive people's speculations behind fans and whispers. But he did come back, several times a year.

Scarlett looked forward to seeing him again almost as much as she dreaded it. They were polite, cool strangers on these visits. It took every ounce of good breeding Ellen had tried to instill in her not to throw herself at him. She had done it once, and received crumbs in return – only that horrifying pair of kindness and pity. She would not do it again. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, and sat down once more to dinner across from her husband, and she tried her best to keep the love-starved look from her face when their eyes met. At night, weary from the strain of love and memories, she sometimes cried herself to sleep.

Rhett, passing her room on the way to his own, heard the sounds that tore at his heart. And he told himself that he did not care.


End file.
